Looking on the Inside
by Meredith-Katherine Burke
Summary: Taylor Bacon is the only girl at Camp Greenlake. Other camps and such couldn't control her. Join her in her journey too, and at Camp Greenlake.
1. August 30

**Dear Diary,  
  
Ugg! Yet again I am at a new camp for the "behavioral challenged" This time it's an all boys camp. Camp Greenlake, they call it. I am going next week and I am totally dreading it. We have to dig holes or something. If they had stopped telling me what to do, maybe I would... do what I was suppose to. The last camp they sent me to was horrible. They didn't punish anybody. I think I've been to every camp in this part of Texas and I'm getting tired of it. NO! Don't blame it on me! It's not my fault no one can control me! I have a horomonal 14-year-old girl that can't control my emotions and tempers! And don't think I'm going to get along with anybody! Forget it ecause I am NOT! You hear me!? I AM NOT!**

** -Taylor**


	2. September 3

Dear Diary,  
  
Just a few days left before I go to Camp Green Lake. Can you wait? I CAN! I still don't get it. I heard it's more like a jail than a camp. Digging holes all day... let's see how long this will last. If I don't like the stuff we do... then forget it!! I'll do like I always do to get out of those places, cause a lot of trouble. Which I seem to be good at, since that's how I'm going there in the first place. And what did I do the first time? I burnt down my house. Why, you ask? Because my Mom and Dad didn't pay any attention to me. Guess what! It worked! They payed a whole lot of attention to me then! But then they seemed to think I had some obssession or another with fire. Which I so don't! I just wanted a little love from my parents... is that a lot to ask? But then they sent me to court! They sent their own kid to court! And I've been going from camp to counseling center to everything in between for the past three years. And all because I wanted some attention from my parents! They probably wanted to get rid of me for a long time anyways, so why am I worry about it! Whatever!  
  
-Taylor 


	3. September 5

Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow is the big day. I am dreading it!! Oh yeah, if you wanted to know... I am actually at home!! I have only seen my parents a little. You see, they work all the time. Both of them are doctors. Why don't they just put me up for adoption or something!? It's already liek I'm familyless. Hold on! No I'm no! There's my Grandma... but my parents don't like her. But so what!? She's so cool! She's all hippie-like! At least she would take care of me! My parents probably didn't want to have me. Yeah... that's what I am... a BIG mistake. If I'm not... then it sure feels like it. God, you know what... I hate my parents and I can't wait to get away from them. But why can't I just go to an all girl's Christian school rather than an all boy's jail place!! UGGG!  
  
-Taylor 


	4. September 6

Dear Diary,  
  
This is it... I'm off to hell. I'm on the bus and there's one other kid on here. He is big... and stanky. His name was Theodore. I made sure I stayed as far way as possible, I mean he really is stanky. He has B.O. or something.I'm sitting in the back right now. There's nothing to look at though. Everything is dirt... and dirt and MORE DIRT! Wow.. this is going to be exciting. Really exciting, I tell ya. I give this place a week. Yeah, a week. Digging holes is so not for me. I hope after this stupid camp they'll send me to an adoption agency or something. Or an all girl's Catholic School. Sounds better than DIGGING HOLES! How is this suppose to help us!? I don't think it is... they just want to watch in a big control room, with lots of TVs and stuff and laugh at us. Lauugh at us, because we're fool digging holes for these losers. And I am no workig with Theodore! If he stanks that much just sitting... think if he was actually working and digging! EW!  
  
-Taylor 


	5. September 7

Dear Diary,  
  
I have hardly any energy to write you. I didn't know how much energy it took to dig 1 hole. IT TAKES A LOT! And I swear... if they call me Pig one more time... I don't know! But I really don't like that name. I think I'll stop responding to that name. If they want my attention they can call me by my name, Taylor. And you know what, that X-Ray guy is creepy!! He'll stand there for a second and look and stare at me, like I have something to give him. Which I so don't!! And I was lucky today, I didn't have to work with Armpit, but MAN! He took all day and all night. I don't think he got in bed till 3:00 or something. I got done about 7:00. And my hands hurt like crazy. They're getting blistered. But you know what, I get my own shower! They didn't want they guys looking in at me and vice versa (like I would wanna look at them!) But I get my own shower! YAY! But it's much of a difference. Still 4 minutes!! Maybe I could adjust so it would be 5 minutes or 6 or... something more than 4! I've always been good with gadgets and maybe I can make it hot water. Because I'll tell you something, that water is cold! But it felt good after working all day in the sun. And I think they need some new food here. I haven't eaten in the past couple of days because the food is so gross. I've been giving my meals to Armpit. He seems to enjoy it. But right now I'm getting so hungry, I think I'll anything. Ah... I'm too tired to write anymore. I have to get up early yet again tomorrow. Good night!  
  
-Taylor 


	6. September 8

Dear Diary,  
  
I decided I would take my journal out to the hole with me. Was that stupid of me? I mean like would have time since I dig holes the speed of a turtle. But no one will notice if I take a little break. The boy's still bug me about that stupid name they gave me. Pig... why?? I don't respond to it and actually... I just don't talk all together. I mean I'll talk if someone asks me a question or something, but other than that... you wouldn't know I was there. But the guys are starting to get suspicious of me at the moment. They keep peering down into hole, besides I think Mr. Pendanski is going to be coming soon. But I'll try my best to write tonight, if I have any energy.  
  
-Taylor 


End file.
